Long Denial
by gordiesplace
Summary: Booth and Brennan together again after a long parting. Some explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

Booth was working late.  
He'd been working later and later as the days went on.  
His colleagues also noticed in the last week or so he'd been getting uncharacteristically grumpy and more and more short tempered.

The reason for his building lack of patience was a lack of Bones.

Brennan, for the last 43 days, 12 hrs, 29 minutes and some seconds, had been in Central America, aiding in an archeological dig, where her expertise in bones had been needed on site daily.

Booth thought grumpily, "If I start knowing how long she's been gone down to the second, I'll know I AM insane.......God, I miss her!" He looked at his watch, just as the second hand ticked past the 12.

"43 days, 12 hrs, 30 minutes, and......*tick tick* ....6 seconds.......Oh god.....this isn't good" Booth muttered to himself.

Booth bent again to his paperwork, but his concentration kept wandering. Brennan had said in an email recently that things were wrapping up at the dig, and that she should be home soon. God, Booth hoped so, it had been well over a month.

Not just without his Bones.....but without....anything.

"Probably why I'm getting so grumpy." Booth thought. "I may have to take matters into my own hands soon."

But that just wasn't the same. He needed...he wanted Brennan. His too long denied need was keen, and just the thought now of holding her, kissing her, running his hands over her body......."Well" Booth thought. "Its a good thing I'm sitting at my desk right now."

He scowled as he realized he had just wasted ten more minutes gazing off into space and imagining such delightful things about Bones. How Brennan's body responded and writhed beneath him as his hands explored her all over.....her moans and groans and urgent whispers as he delved into all the secret places of her body that he knew so well now and knew if he touched them like this and swirled his tongue around just like that how's she's arch and.....DAMMIT!! There he went again!! .

He refused to look at his watch and tick off the days and hours again, and he gave an unconscious low rumbling growl as he bent again to the files, doing his best to ignore the throbbing erection that threatened every time his thoughts turned to.....He shook his head and tried to focus .....

He was actually getting some work dome when he heard the door to his office open. He didn't look up, just growled, "If its more reports, just leave them on my desk and get out so I can get this done."

He was tired of the woman in the office, who all seemed to sense his situation, openly and in some cases aggressively flirting with him. "Like a pack of she-wolves that sense weakness." he Thought.  
He was also tired of the guys in the office either talking about their sex lives like they belonged in a high school locker room, or ribbing him about how "tense" he seemed these days.

"Booth?" Brennan said.

Booth head shot up, and then he froze.

Brennan stood just inside the door, , still in the clothes she must have worn down south. Khaki pants and shirt. The pants still soiled from the dig, the shirt unbuttoned just enough to show a bit of the swell of her breasts. Her hair was down and loose, showing shimmering highlites from working hatless beneath a tropical sun. From which she had gained a golden tan, darkening her skin just enough to make those amazing, remarkable, impossibly blue eyes stand out even more than they did usually.

Booth's eyes swept up and down Brennan like a starving man gazing in through a shop window full of food. His heart thundered in his ears. he actually couldn't breath for a heartbeat or two. Then breathlessly: "Bones!! Wha....what are you doing here?"

"I left a little earlier than I planned, got lucky and caught a flight and wanted to surprise you."  
She smiled a totally dazzling smile, and Booth was on his feet and gathering her into his arms before he even realized he had done it. He held her so tightly she had to tap his shoulder and gasp: "Air......necessary..... for life.....must...breath...."

Booth eased up and rained kisses down on her. "Bones! *kiss* I *kiss* missed you *kiss* so *kiss kiss* sooo much!! I'm soooo *kiss kiss* happy to see you! *kiss kiss kiss nibble kiss nuzzle*

Brennan, just as pleased and breathless as Booth, hugged and kissed him back, then noticed something.

"Well, Mr FBI agent. Are you glad to see me or is that...."

"YES!! I AM glad to see you ", Booth growled that low growl again, and Brennan's knees went weak. Her hand slipped down and felt the hardening lump in his suit pants. She squeezed. She smiled. She squeezed again.

"Ohhhh....Bones!! Careful! I might....I haven't.......Its been so long.....I mean.....something might.....if you keep squeezing like that, I'm gonna......"

"Booth!! You mean to tell me you haven't had an orgasm the whole time I've been gone??"

"Well.....no......its not.......I didn't want.........I want YOU Bones, not that....."

Brennan didn't let Booth know she was in much the same state of need as he, that she hadn't had any sort of release and that she just didn't want anything but him. She gave another experimental squeeze. Booth groaned even louder.

"Yup" She thought. "Better take care of a few things immediately, if not sooner."

"Lets go home Booth. We're going home.....NOW!"

It was not so much a statement as it was an order.

Booth grabbed his jacket, locked his office, and followed Brennan to the elevator.

Brennan immediately turned to Booth and was all over him, kissing, biting, nuzzling. But carefully avoiding his now visible and rather pleasingly large erection. As they kissed in the elevator, she'd brush a hip against it, or slip her fingers along the length of it, but with no pressure. She knew she could have hit the emergency stop button and had him right there, but she didn't feel like putting on any more of a show for the donut eaters in the security office then she already was.

Although feeling Booth's lips and hands leaving trails of passionate fire all over her body almost made her forget about the donut eaters and everything else in the world as well.

Finally they made it to the parking garage beneath the building, and they walked, kissing, fondling, touching, to Booth's vehicle parked over in a corner.

Booth fumbled for his keys, unlocked the door for Brennan, then staggered to his side to unlock his door. But just as he placed the key in the lock, , Brennan hooked his elbow with her hand and spun him around and pushed him back against the door.

"Bones, what aruummmm...." Booth began, but Brennan's lips buried those words in passion, and her hand was once again squeezing his cock through his pants in a rather forcible way.

Booth tore his mouth away from Brennans and he gasped out: "Bones, STOP! I'm gonna".......*kiss...squeeze....squeeeeeeeze*......"ooohhhgod stop that...."

"Booth.....next time you gotta take care of things. Right now you're not much good to me are you? . You seem like you're on a hair trigger. Too much ammo?"  
As she said this she unzipped his pants and snaked her hand in over the waistband of his boxers, and cupped his balls in her hand, and gave a delicate squeeze again. They felt warm, and as always an impressively pleasant handfull, and they did indeed feel hard and full. She also noted with a quickening pulse, as she continued to fondle and squeeze Booth, that his cock was climbing well past the midpoint of her forearm.

"Booth" She cooed. "You need a little....preparation....before you're ready for me."

"Ooohhh....but...I....oooohh....I'm ready...*gasp*....now......"

"TOO ready, Booth. TOO ready!" She let him go, and deftly undid his pants and gave them a shove, and they fell to his feet. She peeled his boxers down to mid thigh, and Booth's cock, in the space of 2 heartbeats, surged to full mast, and stood proudly throbbing in time with his racing pulse.

She kissed him deeply again, and slowly wrapped her fingers around the not inconsiderable girth at the base of his cock, and squeezed....felt how steel hard he was, and squeezed harder. All the helpless Booth could do was moan into her kiss and thrust his hips into her fist.

Brennan kissed him hard on the mouth, and inched her hand half way down his rigid shaft..and squeezed. Kissed, inched, and squeezed. Kissed, inched, smiled to herself, grateful for so many inches, and squeezed again. Kissed, and squeezed just behind the head of his cock. Kissed....and stroked her hand slowly over the ridge, then back to just behind, kissed, did it again, kissed, and stroked, kissed, and stroked faster.

"Boooones....I can't......ohhhhh...I'm gonna....."

"Boooth," Brennan sighed." Like I said, you need preparation. I need you to last. So, let it go Booth. Let it go.....cum for me baby......" She buried her tongue in his mouth, and standing slightly off to one side, stroked him faster.

"Cum for me Booth, I want you to cum for me now baby, cum for me my love, now...now Booth.......I love you Booth....NOW!!!

"Ooooooooooh Booooooooones ooooohhh oh oh oh oh oh ohgod oh ooooohhh GOD OH BONESSSSSSSOOOHHH OOOOHHH OOOHH! OOOH OOHHHHHHBOOOOONESSSSSSSS"

Booth felt the head of his cock aflame with sensation, and the cum pushing hard from deep inside the base of it, and hearing Brennan sexily asking.....demanding what she was from him, he couldn't fight it, did want to fight it now....and he erupted. With each moan he released what was long pent up,, over and over and over and over and over again, while Brennan expertly and lovingly stroked him through every last spasm, kissing and nipping and urging him on with shuddering whispers.

She was secretly pleased from the obvious and copious evidence that Booth had indeed waited for her. She was flushed and her breathing quick, she hadn't been turned on like this in a long time. God, how she loved this man.

Booth, chest heaving ,quivering through the last few spasms, finally struggled back to reality, and suddenly looked around him as if realizing what had just happened.

"Bones...this isn't quit how I imagined it would be when you first got back. Or where we'd....."

Brennan patted his cheek. "Don't worry about it Booth, I think things will work out just fine. I had to get you into a more.... workable.....condition......Now....."

She removed the the keys out of the SUV door lock, where they had hung forgotten. She unlocked the doors, went to the back door, and opened it. She looked in and said. "Nice big back seats in these SUV's. Good. Get in, Booth, you've got some work to we can go home ....for more....."

Her eyes traveled down to the pants wrapped around his ankles.

"Get in. NOW! Hop to it!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

......"Hop to it!".............Brennan smiled , proud of herself for making a joke.

Booth followed Brennan's gaze, and looked down at his feet. His pants and underwear were a rumpled pile around his ankles. His shirt was half unbuttoned and his shirttails were hanging down, out of which jutted his erection, totally unabated by recent events.

He felt slightly ridiculous, and Brennan's snickering didn't help. He also felt a trifle annoyed, for some reason. Lack of sleep making him short tempered maybe....

He stepped out of his pants and underwear, hooked them with his toe, and flipped them at Brennan, saying, "Throw those inside the SUV, ok?"

Brennan caught them, smirking, and turned to toss them inside, and Booth was on her in an eyeblink.

He grabbed a fistfull of her hair at the back of her head,, and the waist of her khakis, and pulled..hard. The button and fly exploded open and before she knew what was happening, her pants and undies were below her knees and she was being forced by Booth into the back seat of the SUV!

"Booth!! WHAT ARE YOU...?"

Booth just gave an inarticulate growl, and forced her up against the far door of the SUV. Brennan had to put her hands up against the glass of the window so as not to run into it face first. Booth, still gripping her hair firmly in one fist, grabbed her hip with the other hand, forced her into spreading her legs with his knee, and then entered her quickly and somewhat roughly from behind.

"Both, what...UUHHHHH!...uh...uh....uh....oh....B....Booth.....uuhhh"

Brennan's breath came in short ragged gasps as Booth drove into her hard, his long length and deep aggressive thrusting filling her completely again and again, his sac slapping against her clit, his fist gripping hard and yanking almost painfully at her hair, his other hand pulling at her hip, , drawing her hard back onto him.

Booth, usually a gentle and giving lover, was being selfish, aggressive, and even rough. Brennan was loving every second of it. She was so ready for him before he even started, it had been so long, and now she felt herself quickly building to a climax.

She reached as far back as she could and grabbed Booth's shirt, and pulled him to her in time with Booth's thrusting. Her head was back, partly from Booth gripping her hair and pulling, partly because the ecstacy of the moment was making that happen anyway, her was mouth open and her voice was a gasping whimper, as she panted and moaned Booth's name.

"Booth...uh uh uh uh...oohh Booth...harder...faster...ohgodBoothohgodohgod!"

Brennan was on the brink of a fantastic orgasm. She angled her hips slightly..there..THERE! ...so close...just a few more strokes.....close....ohgod close....

Suddenly they heard voices right next to the SUV!

Booth froze.....Brennan gave a tortured whimper....and wriggled....and moaned....Booth's hardness filled her.....she was soooooo close.......she pushed back, wriggled again...moaned softly......"uuhhhh...Booth...."

"SHHHHH!" Booth whispered urgently. "Quiet! That's Hacker out there! Must be his car next to mine. Don't move..be quiet..."

But Brennan could feel Booth's cock pulsing deep inside her.....her eyes were nearly closed in the whirlwind of sensations she was feeling. SHE had long denied herself as well....and she was losing control quickly....she was still on the brink.....and she couldn't help herself...she drew away from Booth slowly and carefully...and just as slowly....eased herself back against him, doing a swirling wriggle as she did...her eyes closed and though she tried, a quiet, desperate moan hummed through her closed lips.

"Bones! SHHHHH!" Booth whispered again...although he couldn't help that his eyes clenched shut and it took everything he had not to groan out loud as Brennan's hot wet pussy corkscrewed its way along the length of his cock. the voices outside went droning on and on, and Booth was thankfull for the dark glass of the SUV windows. Maybe they wouldn't see.....

He couldn't help himself..he had to.....he drew back slowly, almost all the way out of the shuddering Brennan....then slowly all the way in again, till he could go no further...and then he thrust that much harder...slowly forcing his hips against Brennan as hard as he could, filling her as deeply as he could manage...and then some......

Brennan whimpered at the delicious pressures she felt...

Booth adjusted his grip more tightly on her hair, pulled, thrust ever so slowly....eased out , thrust slowly again.. never letting go of her hair. the feel of it filling his hand.......the sensations of it as the tresses trailed and carressed his wrist......waves of pleasure ran up his arm and into his body, and caused his hardness to pulse and spasm inside Brennan. She felt every movement, every inch of him...and it made a mute moan escape her....she panted, sooooo close. Hovering on the brink, every move Booth made brought her with agonizing, torturous slowness that much closer to surging over...

The thought of stopping because they might be discovered was beyond them now. That was impossible...they just carefully and quietly and secretly as they could, continued on their inevitable course.

Booth could feel how close Brennan was. Despite his recent and huge ejaculation, the though of her cumming now brought him suddenly close to doing the same.

While the voices droned on outside, and the threat of discovery loomed....both Booth and Brennan teetered on the verge of climax....and reason fled with each desperately quiet moan....each slow but intense thrust.....Brennan was afire, her whole universe centered on the parts of their bodies that were united in this secretive blaze of passion..... as Booth entered her slowly and carefully again...

and she exploded....

Some part of her mind knew she had to be quiet.....she tried, she clamped her mouth shut against the moans that surged up her throat like storm waves on a beach...but was no use...."mmmm..mmmmmm....mmmmmm.....mmmuuhhhh.....uuhhhhh.......uuhhhhhh...uuhhhh....." Her mouth fell open and she whimper-moaned as she clenched repeatedly in waves of spasms around Booth's rock hard cock....it went on and on and on...and then Booth exploded....

His lips were drawn back from his clenched teeth in an effort to be quiet as well......but his groans surged through too as an impossibly intense orgasm rocked through him and he gysered his cum deep inside Brennan. "guuuuhhhh...mnguuuhhhhh..uuhhhhhhhhh.."

The shudderingly intense orgasm continued for the both of them for what seemed like forever,until Brennan collapsed down onto the car seat, Booth collapsing with her onto her back. They lay panting for a few moments, then Booth lifted his head and peeked out the window.

He looked down at Brennan, and said, "Well, they're gone. I didn't even notice the talking stop or the car leave.

"That was so hot....oh god...." She twisted up and kissed Booth passionately.

"Lets go home now...." she said. "I need more."

"Jeeeez," Booth complained. "So soon, again? What if I can't....."

"Oh you will, don't worry about that! I'll make sure you will. " Brennan assured him, a sly smile on her face.

"You sure YOU will want it again so soon?" Booth asked her.

"Oh yeah" she said as she tossed him his pants. She could feel the desire building again already.

"And this time I want to be loud...."


	3. Chapter 3

Booth drove through the streets of DC, heading for Brennan's apartment.

The white hot encounters they had had before even making it out of the parking area where Booth worked still reverberated through Brennan's mind, and tingled along all her nerve endings.

She glanced over at Booth, her eyes carressing the strong features of his face. Taking in his wonderful eyes, his strong jaw. Her eyes dropped to his muscular arm, and trailed along it, down his forearm to that big hand on the steering wheel..... She wondered at how those hands could be so big and strong looking, and yet be so good at wringing desire from her body with gentle touches......or...oh my, oh my...with firm ones.

She gave a small lopsided smile at Booth's earlier and unexpected aggressiveness. She made a mental note to try to bring that out of him a little more often. Having a caring and gentle lover was all well and good, but a little roughness now and then.....

Her body responded to the recent memory, and her eyes traveled down again, and came to rest just below Booth's beltline. A deliciously naughty thought drifted through her head, accompanied by a very strong oral urge. She wondered to herself how good Booth might be at driving a vehicle in traffic under unexpected, unusual, and .....destracting....conditions. She decided that a well trained former combat soldier and present day FBI agent could handle most anything.......the thought made her heart hammer in her chest....she flipped the shoulder belt off of her..... started to lean toward Booth......licking her lips..........

At first Booth thought Brennan had fainted,when her head suddenly fell to his lap. That thought was instantly dispelled by Brennan's hands quickly unzipping his pants, and then her warm moist mouth gobbling him in and her tongue swirling around the head of his cock.

"BONES!!WHAT THE HELL??!!" Booth nearly swerved into oncoming traffic, but just as Brennan had thought, instinct and training overcame his surprise and the intense sensations he suddenly felt to keep them in their lane.

"Bones, you can't do THAT while I'm driving!! You'll get us....uhhhhhh...ohdamn...uhhhh....you'll get us killed!" he finished weakly.

Brennan lifted her head just far enough to say,"Best find a place to park, Booth", before decending again, bobbing her head quickly and swirling her tongue.

Booth desperately turned the vehicle into the near empty parking lot of a convenience store

He turned the vehicle off, gave in for a moment to what he was feeling, then said to the back of Brennan's bobbing head., "Honey...Bones, uhh..there's no way I can cum again so soon. I just came twice, not even that long ago, there's just nooooOOOOHMYGOD YOU'RE GOOD!"

Brennan heard this, and knew she was. Her extensive knowledge of the human body, her years of research into anatomy and the many lovers she had over the years assured that. She knew where all the nerve endings were located, where certain pressure points were and how to put them to good use, what motions and movements and areas needed friction to please a man. And she wanted to please Booth more than she had anyone else before. Now SHE was feeling aggressive, and in the back of her mind she also wanted to make Booth forget every other lover he ever had.

As she felt him quickly grow to steely hardness in her mouth and hands, she was going to give that a damn good try. .

She was doing a good job of it too. Besides, his big beautiful cock was so fun to play with....

Booth's head fell back against the headrest, his eyes clenched shut. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white. All he could do at this point was make ancient noices of pleasure. Other then moaning out "Bones" occasionally, he was beyond coherent speech.

Brennan, with lips and tongue, mouth and hands, worked on Booth like nothing he had ever felt before.

She alternately swirled and licked, and sucked. She'd tighten her lips and press her tongue hard against the bottom of the head of his cock, and move her head up and down, fucking Booth with her mouth. Her hand stroked him vigorously in time with that, her other hand either cupping and gently squeezing his sack, or pressing and swirling with firm but careful pressure with her fingers on the flesh just behind it, where she felt the base of Booth's cock join his body, exciting nerve endings there as well as putting pressure on his prostate.

Booth was lost and helpless in a galaxy of sensations he'd never felt before. his head started to roll back and forth on the headrest...gutteral groans issuing from him. "Guuuhhhhh...uuhhhhhh.....ooooohhhhhgawd...oh......gawd....oooohhhhhBones.........oooohhhhhh"

Amazingly, he felt himself getting close again. His mind bobbed to the surface long enough to voice a warning..."guhhhh......Bones.....I'm gonna......close...ohmygod.....getting close..." he reached down and tried to pull her away, but Brennan would have none of it.

She wanted this, she couldn't explain why, but she wanted Booth to cum this way, she wanted to taste him.... she redoubled her efforts....

Booth tried feebly one more time, failed, then gave in to the supernova of an orgasm he seemed to be destined for. It built, and built, and built...slowly it built toward finality....Brennan could feel it coming in hearing booth's more and more desperate gasps, and how his cock got a little harder, if that were possible, and the unconscious thrusting his hips started to do, and she worked that much harder on him....

"'m !

Booth came so hard he almost lost consiousness. The world went dim and the universe contracted till the only thing he was aware of it was the sensations ripping through his groin and pumping out of him.

"uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh........." Booth ran out of air, but face contorted in a rictus of pleasure, he still silently groaned as he pumped and pumped and pumped and spasmed till he thought he was going to die. It just wouldn't seem to stop!

Finally, slowly, it was over. Booth gasped for air like he just came to the surface after a deep dive. Slowly, between gasps and the occasional finishing spasm, the world lit up again and he was back.

"Oh my God Bones......ohmygod..."

Brennan looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Not bad Booth. Talk about virile! I almost couldn't keep up. Hey " she said, looking at their surroundings. "While we're here at this store, want anything? I think I'll get some gum or mints or something. " She gave Booth a saucy wink.

"Uh...dunno...something to drink maybe....kinda thirsty..."

"Good idea Booth." Brennan agreed. "You have had a rather serious fluid loss recently. tee hee...Gotta top you up again before we get you to my place."

"Top me up? You mean you.....you want.....AGAIN??!!"

"Well, yes, now its my turn again Booth." Brennan said with another wink as she headed for the store.

Both's head fell back against the headrest again, this time in exhaustion.

"There's just NO way!!" he thought to himself. "Even when I was 18 I couldn't that many times so quickly. There's just no way that's gonna happen again....'

Brennan got back in, and handed a cold cola to Booth, and said, "Lets go!!"

Booth looked at Brennan and said: "Uh, listen Temp, I know you're still...uh...I mean...I know you want to....uh....what I mean to say is, I don't think I can......"

Brennan just looked at him, sprayed some whipped cream on her finger, slowly licked and sucked it off while giving Booth a look so hotly seductive it could raise the dead.

She slowly pulled her finger from her mouth, and said, " Pardon me Booth? What were you saying?"

Booth just stared at her, mouth open, and amazingly, a hard lump in his pants again.

"Lets go Booth. Whipped cream adventures await!....hey...sounds like a porn movie, Whipped Cream Adventures! heehee. Lets see what it will stick to." Another totally naughty wink. He'd never seen her like this before.

And she'd never felt like this before. She never had with anyone else but Booth. Somehow, he freed her from herself. She felt more......she searched for the word....More....easy....relaxed.....more......normal? Whatever it was, she liked it.

Booth just shook his head...she was so amazing....how she made him so crazy for her....he suddenly found he couldn't wait to get to Brennan's place..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan smiled and placed the whipped cream back in the grocery bag.

"What else have you got in there?" Booth asked.

Brennan peered into the bag like a kid looking into their easter basket. "Oh, some chocolate sauce..." Her eyes came up to meet Booth's with that simmering look again, and again he felt himself stir. Damn......how could she make a simple glance so freaking hot?

"....and just some fresh fruit, I wanted some, I won't have any at my place and I wanted to pick some up. got some bacon and eggs for you.....you're staying overnight, you I think you're gonna be hungry tomorrow. She glanced up at Booth again.....and he stirred again....

"I do now." thought Booth with a grin.

Brennan seemed content to sit in the middle of the seat, snap her gum, and snuggle Booth, her head on his shoulder, the rest of the way to her place. Booth enjoyed the warmth and affection of the simple way she snuggled to him and popped her gum occasionaly, he got the oddest image of them being two teens out on a forbidden date and just driving around aimlessly so they could be together...... they certainly had been acting like a couple horny teens, Booth thought with another smile.

But he couldn't help it that from time to time his mind would wander to the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and that look Brennan gave him a few times. By the time they reached her place, he felt a definate willingness to explore some options with certain dessert toppings....

Arm in arm they reached her room, Booth's anticipation rising the whole way...and that wasn't all...

Brennan unlocked the door, and they went inside, and as soon as the door closed Booth crushed her against the inside of the door and smothered her with kisses.

Brennan pushed him off and said a trifle breathlessly, "Go take a shower while I put this stuff away."

"You not gonna join me?" a slightly disappointed Booth asked.

"Not now. Go shower, then its my turn. We can shower together later..." With a wink she eeled her way out of his grasp and headed for the kitchen, saying over her shoulder as she went, "You know where the towels are, get busy."

Booth stood in the shower, hot water cascading down his body. He soaped up his muscular torso and wished it were Brennan's hands applying such cleansing touches. He washed lower, and REALLY wished it were Brennan. His mind started to wander to recent events in the parking garage, and in the SUV outside the store.....and he looked down and as he slowly gripped and soaped his once again long, hard, throbbing organ, he mused to himself that any worries about him performing up to snuff when he got to Brennan's place were wholely unfounded.....

Booth came out of the shower, a towel wrapped low on his hips, rivulettes of water still trailing down across his chest. Brennan met him just outside the door with her towels and other assorted shower accessories, eyed him up and down, smiled, then stepped up and with probing tongue and soft lips suckled a drop of water off his left nipple.

Booth's eyes involuntarily closed in pleasure, the sensation went through his body like high voltage electricity through a wire, and seemed to go directly to his groin, where it settled and sizzled and smoldered there....and the towel did little to hide his reaction.

Brennan stepped back, looked down, smiled, reached out and gripped him through the towel, and squeezed..squeezed....squeezed....and said, "Nice to see you're back......don't go anywhere till I get finished my shower......I won't be long."

"Ohhh...O..OK" Booth moaned.....although he felt she was more talking to his dick than she was to him, because she didn't look up , just gave it a final squeeze and then skipped into the bathroom.

But whatever,apparently neither he nor it were leaving any time soon.

Booth went into the kitchen and got a drink of water. "Topping up" he chuckled to himself. He slowly drank a couple glasses, then took a look at some of the fruit Brennan had bought. Some apples, a bunch of grapes, and a basket of peaches. Booth loved peaches. He grabbed one, wandered into the living room, sat on the couch and took a big bite of the peach. It was ripe to perfection. Sweet and really juicy, he noted, as he wiped away peach juice that was ready to drip off his chin.

Booth took another bite, and was absentmindedly chewing on that when Brennan appeared before him with a pleasently inadequately sized towel knotted around her, and holding whipped cream in one hand, and the bottle of chocolate sauce in the other.

She held each out, and said "Make your choice."

Booth said nothing, and just looked from one to the other. Then his eyes settleled on Brennan's. They then proceeded to wend a slow, meandering and rather lascivious course down her body from there, to her lips, then down over her neck and shoulders, settling on the knot in the towel between her breasts..before resuming their lazy, scorching journey downward, to travel the length of her legs right to her feet, then back up again, slowly retracing their course before settling on Brennan's eyes again.

Temperence, who had come into the room meaning to be in control of the situation for a while, stood slightly flustered, her heart pounding from the searing caress of Booth's eyes. She marveled at how only his eyes on her body could turn her on more than any other man's actual touch had ever done.

"P...pick one" she stammered.

Booth hesitated, then reached up and took both from her.

"Hey, you were only supposed to pick one..." Brennan said.

Both carefully put each item down on the coffee table beside the partially eaten peach, and said, "I made my choice" and reached up and hooked the towel off of Brennan with a deft flick. His eyes traveled slowly over her now naked body, this time with a very predatory gleam to them.......

Brennan felt a thrill of excitement rush through her. Booth often managed to make her feel like she was being looked at like this for the first time. She loved that feeling....

.....and it was obvious from one look at his towel, that he was enjoying what he saw.

Booth reached up for her and pulled her down into his arms. She melted into him, and he held her and gave her a long, burning, passionate kiss, then he picked her up and lay her on the couch, and sat beside her.

His eyes raked her form again then he leaned to her and kissed her lips searchingly. His hands were all over her as he kissed her lips and face and neck. He nibbled and kissed and nipped as he worked his way across her collarbone and down her chest. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, while gently kneading and squeezing the other with his fingers.

Booth was bent on pleasing Brennan this time. "It IS her turn, after all" he thought. He was going to do his best to do just that.

Brennan was sighing and gasping, her heart racing, and she completely forgot about the chocolate and whipped cream as Booth's lips and hand's made their scorching journey all over her body. As Booth's lips enflamed the nerve ending in her nipples and breasts, his hands quested over her body, one sliding up her thigh till it encountered her moist opening. With gentle pressure he slide his finger up the line of her pussy, just hard enough to slip along the inside of the lips of it , , feeling her moistness and heat. At the top he found her hardening clit, and swirled his finger around it with a practiced motion.

Brennan's breath hitched, and her hips thrust up begging for more. Booth sucked and nibbled at her breasts, then he slowly eased himself down beside brennan as his mouth leisurly made its way toward where his hand was wringing spasms of pleasure from her.

He kissed and licked his way down past her navel. Combined with the delicious torture his finger was giving her clit, the promise of Booth's tongue taking over that job had Brennan whimpering and moaning and pushing Booth's head toward that goal.

Brennan moaned loudly as Booth slide his finger deep inside her, and she shouted his name. "OHHH BOOTH!!" and clutched and pushed at his head as his tongue encircled her clit. MMMM, she tasted good. As Booth worked lower, he ended up with his hips near Brennan's chest. She unconsciously reached up under his towel and gripped his hardening cock, and began to mindlessly squeeze and stroke it, the speed of her stroking dependant on the feelings of pleasure Booth was giving her.

Brennan's utterings were reduced to whimpers, moans, gasps and groans as her hips twitched to Booth's magical hands and loving mouth. She stroked him faster....faster....as Booth's efforts increased...

Booth thought to himself "Good thing I came a couple times already...this is intense" Then he had another thought that maybe he'd try one of Brennan's "toppings" just for fun.

He stopped what he was doing, to Brennan's needful moan, and looked to the coffee table. As he did, a third thought came to him. He remembered once hearing something about peaches, and how they combined surprisingly well with........on an impulse, he grabbed the half eaten peach...... 


	5. Chapter 5

Booth grabbed the peach, dripping with sweet juiciness, and gently placed the against Brennan's pussy, and slid the soft pulp along it, up and down.

Brennan gave a gasp at this unexpected new sensation....then gave in to it. She couldn't have stopped now if the her place was burning down around her.

Booth then squeezed the peach, dripping the juice down onto Brennan, leaned in and ran his tongue in and around and over Brennan's pussy, his tongue swirling and lapping up the combined moisture and inhaling the scent from both Brennan and the peach, and he had to agree that whoever told him about this had it right....it was a most pleasant combination. He couldn't get enough......Booth now started to moan, loving the new taste of his woman, flicking his tongue around her clit and the lips of her pu$$y with more and more urgency, squeezing yet more juice from the peach,his tongue racing around everywhere with probing quickness, driving Brennan closer and closer to an amazing climax.

Booth suddenly dropped the peach and concentrated the actions of both hands and his tongue to Brennan's pussy and clit. With one hand he pushed on her thigh, making her spread her legs wider. His tongue swirled insistantly around her hardened clit as the finger of his other hand delved deeply into her, stroking his big fingers in and out in time with the swirling motion of his tongue.

Brennan, her eyes closed tightly, her head arched back, her breath coming in ragged gasps, continued to tightly grip Booth's cock and stroke faster and faster.

"Uh...uh...uh...uh..." was all she could manage. Tighter and tighter she gripped, faster and faster she stroked Booth. Oh God....mmmmmm.....he was so big and hard.....close...soooo close now....

Booth could tell from the sudden increased moistness of her pussy, the tightening around his fingers, the thrusting of her hips, that she was close.

He concentrated on her clit, and where his fingers probed, trying to ignore the way Brennan was gripping and stroking him. he could feel her clit harden a little more.....her hand sped up even more, and then she went off......

Brennan felt like she was hit by lightening. She spasmed so fast it was almost like one long one. She cried out....uh..uh..uh..uuuhhhhhh uuuhhhhhaaaahahhhhhhBOOOOOTH!!! " She grabbed his hair and pushed Booth's head into her groin and gripped Booth's cock and stroked him at a mindless speed.

Booth tried not to cum...he stopped swirling his tongue and pushed it against Brennan's clit with a hard steady pressure, while his fingers quested again and again and again deep into her and pushed slightly upward, doing their own slight swirling motion as he attempted to wring every ounce of pleasure from Brennan's body that was possible.

Brennan's eventual and repeated screams attested to Booth's success in that regard. She screamed his name, she screamed wordless sounds, she screamed for the first time in her life while having sex.......and then she screamed again, for while still in the throes of this amazing orgasm, Booth shifted his position and entered her with his huge cock.....cutting off her scream when the breath went out of her at this amazing and intense sensation...

Her mouth formed an "O" and her eyes clenched shut again as Booth slid into her with quick thrust , hard and deep, and then with every thrust pushed deeply in and up, pulling on her hips hard, forcing her down on him, till he was buried completely inside her, and she came again, right on top of the last orgasm, only able to utter repeated sounds of "oh..oh....oh...oh...oh...oh....oh..." with every spasm.

Booth, seeing Brennan cum the second time, couldn't hold off any longer, watching and feeling and hearing her cum pushed him over the edge and he came deep inside her, his hips spasmed in a forward thrust so he was locked against her unable to move. Wracked by his orgasm , he pushed inside Brennan as far as was possible, his own head now thrown back as he let out a series of long loud groans, and Brennan actually felt him shoot inside her, and that sent her into even more waves of climax....wave after wave after wave....

Finally they both collapsed on the couch, gasping and spent.

After she came back to this world, Brennan managed to say "Oh God was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. O my God...that was fantastic. That was amazing."

"Yes it was. " Booth agreed. "I don't think I ever came so hard in all my life."

"Me either" Brennan said. "Who knew a peach could make it so new and different and intense!"

"Yeah" Booth agreed again. "It was great. I'm glad I tried that." he said with a smile.

"Me too! I've never done anything quite like that before. " Brennan smiled back, then picked up the can of whipped cream. "Can we try this now?"

"Now.........NOW??!!" and while he watched Brennan spray some on her finger and lick it off while looking at him seductively, Booth groaned. 


	6. Chapter 6

Booth groaned, shook his head, and then reached out and took the whipped cream from Brennan, and said,"I'm gonna go get cleaned up, again, and try to save that for later. "

"Oh...ok." A disappointed Brennan said.  
She watched a naked booth walk into the bathroom. Watching his butt as he went she mused to herself, "Nice structure." And smiled.

She heard the water start in the shower, then suddenly Booth was beside her again and taking her hand "C'mon." was all he said, and he lead her into the bathroom.

He tested the water, then beckoned her to get in. Brennan smiled again, thinking "Shower sex, oh boy!! "

Booth stepped in with her, directed the water flow onto Brennan, and looked her over carefully for a moment, making Brennan tingle in all the right places.

Booth then, to Brennan's surprise, wet down her head, carefully applied shampoo, and gently began to soap up her hair.

Brennan just stood there, her hands limply at her side, as Booth thoroughly and....lovingly,was the only way Brennan could describe it...lovingly massaged the foam throughout her lush tresses.  
Booth took his time. He enjoyed the feel of her hair in his hands. Her hair was one of his secret passions. He always wanted to run his fingers through it or find some excuse to touch it, maybe hooking it over her ear, or guiding a wayward curl away from her brow, or while he was talking to her just simply laying his hand on it where it ran down her back. It was a part of her he loved , and he was truly enjoying the simple act of washing it for her.

She had been gone for so long, and the urgent sex upon her arrival had been great, but just being able to touch her......especially her hair.....God....that made him just as happy as anything else.

Booth then carefully rinsed Brennan's hair,, making sure to get all the suds out with the hand held shower head. He combed his fingers through it again and again, gently teasing out the worst of the tangles. He made sure her hair was completely soap free, running his fingers through it over and over, smiling a happy smile the whole time.

When he was done with her hair, he then he reached for the soap, smiled at her again, kissed the end of her nose, and slowly and methodically began to soap up Brennan from top to bottom. He was very careful and thorough, applying suds to her neck, then shoulders, arms, and turning her around, down her back, soaping her all the way down to her ankles. Then he stood up, and reached around with soap drenched hands, and cupped her breasts, and worked the soap into them. This slippery wet feel of her full breasts in his hands was erotic, to say the least. Booth then worked the soap down her front, sliding the bar down her belly, past her navel, and then rubbing it delicately around her opening.

Brennan gasped, but did nothing. She was in a state midway between flaming passion and total relaxation. But really, what she was feeling, she realized, was the feeling of being totally loved.

This wasn't so much about sex as it was loving contact. They had been apart for too long, she realized that now. The immediate need for sex with Booth was one indicator of that....but what she was feeling now, the tender, caring touch of Booth's hands on her body , the physical contact between them at this moment, it was every bit as intimate, and maybe far deeper emotionally than what had gone on before. She needed his touch, his eyes on her, to sound of his voice, to know he was never far from her.  
She made up her mind they'd never be separated for that long again. She smiled at the thought of how sweet this homecoming was, how intense....but the thought of being away from Booth for any length of time again.....no....she didn't think she could bear it.

Booth was now rinsing Brennan's body off carefully. He got her to step out of the shower, wrapped a big towel around her, and said, "Stay right here." jumped back in and quickly washed up himself. Brennan was about to step back in herself because she wanted to do for Booth what he had done for her, but he was done in a flash and quickly wrapping a towel around his hips, he took her towel off.

Brennan half expected some action to start then, but Booth started drying her hair and her body with such a loving and delicate touch, that all she could do was stand motionless and let him do it.

When he was done, he wrapped her in the towel again, looked at her very deeply in the eyes, and said, "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much, and I love you more than I can say." Then he kissed her on the nose again, pulled her to him, laying her head on his chest, and enveloped her in a hug.

Brennan had never felt so loved and so safe in all her life.

Then Booth stepped back a bit, holding her at arm's length, and said, "OK, we've had sex...a lot of it, and a lot of fun, sure....but now....now I want to make love to you."

He scooped her up, cradled her in his arms, her head laying on his shoulder, and he headed for the bedroom.....


	7. Chapter 7

============

Booth walked into the bedroom, holding his precious Brennan closely to him.  
He lay her gently on the bed, and looked down on her beautiful face.  
Oh how he loved this woman. How he had missed her. Not just physically, but in every way possible. While she was gone he felt lonely, empty. He didn't realize how much he longed for Brennan until she showed up so unexpectedly. Oh, he missed her of course, but the way his heart had taken flight at the first sight of her, and the way it continued to soar now, made him realize how much he needed her in his life, always, and forever.

The achingly hard erection he had yet again was just another aspect of this. Not only did his body obviously crave her, but his soul as well.

He lay down beside her, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment. Only one word passed between them, as they both instinctively knew no foreplay was necessary, they needed each other again now!

"Booth" Brennan sighed, as she pulled Booth on top of her. Booth propped himself on his elbows and knees, resting his weight lightly on Brennan. He reached down and lightly kissed her lips, at the same time he lowered himself till his rigid c0ck was just touching her opening....he could feel her heat, and longed to plunge into her and feel the sensation of her surrounding him, clamping him in that sizzlingly sensuous embrace.

But he didn't want to hurry, and he wanted to be in control. He kissed her lips gently, each kiss slightly deeper than the last, and with each ever deepening kiss, he thrust slightly deeper into Brennan, a centimeter at a time.

Brennan moaned through Booth's kisses and arched herself and pulled hard on Booth's hips, she wanted ALL of him NOW! But Booth wouldn't allow it. He just continued to give those slightly deepening kisses, as he sank further into her so slowly in time with them, so lovingly, like he wanted to savor every sensation.

"Ohhhh God Booth!!" Brennan moaned.

Booth's kisses deepened a little more, gathering in Brennan's lower lip and nipping it, the tip his tongue flicking and swirling with hers, and his thrusts taking on a circular motion as he inched inside her, now only half his length penetrated her. And he stopped going further, seemingly content to kiss Brennan, and give those small thrusts, pulling the head of his c0ck almost all the way out, then just inside her again, then out in that quickening circular motion.

Brennan arched and moaned again, sensations firing though her. Booth sped up, but went no deeper, and Brennan's gasps and moans quickened with his pace.

Brennan's head arched back and Both sucked and bite lightly at her throat and neck, and she moaned again "Ohhhhh Booth....f*ck me Booth, Ohhh f*ck me ohhhhgod!!!"

Hearing this, Booth couldn't wait any longer, and plunged full length into Brennan. For a moment they both spasemed at the sensation, but neither came as yet. Booth recovered a bit and started to kiss Brennan feverishly and thrust into her more aggressively. It felt to good inside her, like no other before, he wanted no other. He wanted her to want no other.

His head dropped to the mattress beside Brennan's head, and he did something only someone as fit as he was would be able to do. He supported his weight with his head and neck and his knees, and this left both of his hands free to roam Brennan's body as he made love to her. He thrust lovingly into as he gathered both of her breasts in his hands. He continued thrusting vigorously and deeply as he cupped and squeezed her breasts and lightly pinched both her nipples at the same time. Brennan's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned wordlessly at this avalanche of sensation.

Booth felt Brennan get wetter, hotter, clench tighter..and his hands left her breasts and slide slowly down her sides, relishing the feel of her velvety skin. His hands slipped around and he cupped her behind with both hands, and pulled her hard onto him in repeated deep aggressive thrusts. Brennan could only groan and whimper in delight.

He still continued thrusting hard, and Booth's hands then slide down the outside of Brennan's long legs, from buttock to the outside of her knees. He slipped his hands around to the inside of her knees, and as he continued to bury himself repeatedly into her, he slowly put pressure on her legs, spreading them slightly further apart so he could thrust deeper.

"ohhh God Boooooooth!! Brennan gasped.

Booth stayed this way for a while, thrusting and exploring Brennan more deeply than ever before with his hardness, his hands gently forcing her legs just a little further apart, delving into her just a little deeper....

then his hands slide up the inside of her thighs, and he had a distant thought of how great it was to be able to make love to Brennan and feel her up like this at the same time....his hands slide higher, till his fingers were sliding and slipping and caressing the lips of Brennan's Pu$$y, as he still drove his long hard c0ck in and out of her. Up and down Booth's fingers quested, spreading her a little, or simply rubbing and feeling or putting pressure here and there.

Brennan's breath came in ever sharper, shorter gasps as Booth felt her tighten around him even more. She was close, her moaning getting louder. Still using this unusual position that left both his hands free,Booth quested higher with one of them, and his fingers gently started to massage Brennan's clit, swirling and rubbing around it.

This combination of sensations, Booth big thick c0ck pounding in and out of her, his weight held lightly down against her so that her breasts rubbed and pushed into Booth's chest, , his magical hands and fingers touching and rubbing her everywhere like this, sent Brennan hurtling over the edge with no control whatsoever.

"OH F*CK BOOTH..OH GODBOOOOTHH|! OH GOD OH GOD I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU L LOVE YOUUUUUUU" she wailed as she exploded in spasms so intense they bordered on pain.

Booth stopped using his hands and lifted himself slightly, digging his toes back against the footboard of the bed for leverage, driving into Brennan quickly and deeply,wanting to wring every last ounce of pleasure he could out of her , ignoring her nails raking his back and relishing her total abandon in calling his name and saying that she loved him....

Brennan's orgasm went on and on, Booth doing everything he could to make it a good one, before finally subsiding.

Brennan clung to Booth gasping, hanging on to him like he just saved her from drowning.  
"Oh god Booth....oh god....oh god.....I......oh.....oh......God I love you..." a spasm still shook her every now and then. Booth was still hard and deep inside her. He had made himself hold off, wanting to have that control and to know for sure Brennan was completely satisfied.

"I love you too Bones...I love you more than I can say." Booth whispered.

"I think you....oh......uh........oh god......I think you....oh.....just showed me that Booth." Brennan breathed..."But now....."

"Now what?" Booth asked.

"Now its my turn." Brennan said.

You're turn to what?" Booth asked.

"My turn to make it your turn", Brennan smiled. 


	8. Chapter 8

After a quick clean up, Booth lay naked on his back staring at the ceiling, , hands behind his head, legs slightly apart and stretched out toward the bottom of the bed. He waited for Brennan to get her own freshening up done, he couldn't wait to snuggle with her as soon as she came back. He wanted to just hold her....

He recounted the amazing and unexpected sexual adventure the day had turned into. He wondered if he'd be able to keep up with Brennan. His cOck stirred at the new memories, and he happily thought he could for now, at least. But at this pace he'd be more than just tired....he'd be drained.

Booth considered going for another glass of water, and thought "Maybe I should top up again"

He grinned sleepily at his own joke. It had been a long, amazing day . He was still smiling and thinking of cuddling Brennan when he drifted off into a doze...

Brennan walked in from the Bathroom, and even though she knew Booth would be there, what she didn't expect was to find Booth uncovered and naked and splayed out on the bed, snoring lightly. Her breath caught, and her eyes gazed at his manly face, so beautiful to her, then traveled up and down his form, then settled on his groin area, so nicely directed toward her and framed by the light from the hallway. God, he looked like some ancient Greek statue laying there like that!!

Brennan gazed..and she too remembered the events of the day, and she felt the pleasant heat of desire for Booth flame through her again, and she thought, "I know he's probably tired."

But then she licked her lips, and rubbed her hands together thoughtfully, and she slowly smiled, and she thought ..."But I'm not done with him yet, I'm pretty sure we can break the record tonight..there's still lots of time."

Her gaze fell on his groin area again, and again she licked her lips, as she advanced on the sleeping Booth..........


	9. Chapter 9

Booth was peacefully dozing...then his eyes popped open wide when he felt Brennan's warm mouth engulf the head of his cock.

"UH!! BONES!! oooohhh....Bones......."

Booth thought to himself...."Oh well.....I'll let her have fun for a few minutes...but I'm so tired......and jeeez...iIm not some teenager anymore that can go like the freakin Energizer Bunny all the time."

Booth had doubts he'd even get hard again....but then he looked down at Brennan....

Her hair flowed down over her bare shoulders...Booth always loved long hair over bare shoulders, especially hers, he was always a real sucker for that, it always turned him on so much just to look at it....and the way it caressed the skin of his lower belly and legs and groin area was heavenly. Oh how he loved the feel of her soft hair against his skin.

Brennan's gorgeous breasts were mostly hidden against his legs, but he could see the swell of her cleavage, and as she moved and adjusted her position he occasionally caught a glimpse of nipple....He watched her engulf him, and that was a turn on too...but what really got to him was her eyes. Dilated by the dim light or maybe desire, they looked dark, almost black , and the way she was looking up at him while her mouth worked on his cock....like she was watching for his reactions to her techniques.......like she was making sure he was enjoying what she was doing.....God those eyes looking up at him like that.....that turned him on as much as any of the sensations he was feeling.....

...and before he knew it...he was rock hard again......amazing....what power did this woman have over him that made him respond to her like he had to no other.....over and over again?

But there was no way he'd be able to come again, it had been...what.....4 times in just a few hours? Something like that...he had lost count.....he couldn't remember coming that many times in so short a time ever before....no way he'd be able to again.....no way............but....oh god...the things she was doing with her mouth....and her hands.....they way she kept looking up at him with those beautiful eyes while she worked him over, the way she looked in general....god she was so beautiful and so amazing to watch like this....Booth felt himself grow ever harder....and closer.....my God......amazing.....

Brennan swirled her tongue around and around, , then bobbed her head up and down as she slid the head Booth's big cock in and out of her mouth.

She paid particular attention to making sure she applied nice warm wet friction with her tongue along the bottom of the head of his cock, knowing most of the sensation was centered there, but she also worked the whole head area with her mouth, while one hand firmly stroked up and down his nice long shaft, and her other rythmically and gently squeezed his sack, or massaged him just behind it like she had before.

She looked up at Booth, loving the site of his reactions, and also just loving the site of HIM. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. She had missed him so much. She looked forward to simply snuggling with him,but right now, she wanted something else. Besides, she was motivated. She wanted him to cum again. She wanted it to be more times with her in one evening than with anyone else. A silly, selfish, egotistical thought, but its what she wanted. And she WAS going to make it happen, she thought, as she bent all her concentration on her efforts...and Booth groaned an ever more intense series of groans...... he didn't stand a chance......

Brennan continued to suck, swirl, stroke, massage, squeeze, and lick, adding the occasional moan, and not forgetting to look up at Booth with her best puppydog eyed look, because she had quickly discovered it had some sort of positive effect on him. Although she was thoroughly enjoying herself, she wanted Booth to enjoy this beyond anything he had before....from the evidence, she was succeeding......she knew men liked to watch this sort of thing, she worked at making sure Booth watched her as long as he was able too.....not to mention this was making her hotter and wetter by the second.....

Booth watched Brennan doing all these amazing things to him, or he was trying to. It turned him on so much to see Brennan doing what she was doing, but dammit, the way she kept looking up at him like that....Oh God....

he watched her slide her mouth over his cock again and again, corkscrewing her fist up and down his long shaft in time with her head movements, looking up at him , oh god...looking at him with those amazing eyes......he couldn't believe how good this felt, how much he loved watching her doing it.....oh god.....how good it felt....oh God, OOOOHHHHHH GOD it felt so good.....

His eyes closed and his head dropped back involuntarily as the sensations became so intense he couldn't control his movements at all. He groaned aloud, *AAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOHHHHGOD!" His hips thrust upward. One hand clutched a fistful of sheets, the other was thrown up and gripping at the headboard, which creaked from the pressure Booth was exerting on it.

All the nerve endings of his groin area were like bared electrical wires, raw from all the previous encounters they had shared over the last hours, and this was leading him to heights of sensation like he'd never known before. Almost bordering on pain they were so intense, so pleasrable it was beyond belief...his cock was like an iron spike...his erection large and hard and sensuously painful....

Brennan had never felt a man get this hard before, or react quite like Booth was now...it was like a drug, she wanted more and more, and she decided she was going to get more....

Booth felt Brennan's mouth leave him, her hands unleash his shaft....eyes still closed, he panted a questioning moan......then his eyes flew open once more at a new sensation.....

Brennan decided a change of pace was in order. She somewhat reluctantly disengaged hands and mouth from Booth's amazingly hard erection, and decided to apply some special oil she had brought with her. "Always be prepared." she smiled to herself.

Booth let out a tortured questioning moan at the sudden lack of contact. Then his eyes flew open and his head popped up to look as Brennan gripped Booth's shaft midway up and poured a generous helping of oil from a small container over the head of Booth's cock and let it run down and cover her hand, before she started stroking Booth again, first with that hand, then with both, double fisting Booth with slippery enthusiasm. The wide yed, innocent look she had been giving him before was gone, and now she gazed up at him through half lidded eyes, sending a smolderingly seductive look his way that was sexy beyond belief.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD BONES!" Booth groaned, as the oil warmed up quickly and added its heat to Booth's almost overloaded nerve endings. It was the last coherent thing he said for some time after.  
Booth's head fell back to the mattress and eyes clenched again, he arched upward lifting his hips completely off the bed in an involuntary thrust. He was like a pressure cooker. The fact he had cum so many times already meant that there was a slow buildup this time to completion. Brennan's hands stroked vigorously, he quivered, thrusting into her fists, and it built...and built...and built...and oh so slowly built....

Brennan shifted her hands, and went back to rubbing Booth's balls and groin area, massaging the oil in squeezed and pressed those sensitive areas around and just behind Booth's sack again, and Booth was lost in an oblivion of sensations. He moaned, groaned, grunted, gritted his teeth, gasped, gripped the headboard with both hands now, arched and thrust into Brennen's grip, as she tugged on him with an ever faster pace. She gripped tighter on the head of Booth's cock on each up stroke, , like she was trying to milk the cum out of him. Booth had never felt anything quite like it before. His gutteral and primative vocal responses to her actions told Brennan that.

"Oh God this is so fucking, incredibly sexy!!" Brennan thought to herself. Knowing she was driving the man she loved more than anything on earth beyond thought and reason was turning her on like never before. She unconsciously squeezed her legs together in an effort to ease the slick hot throbbing that was happening there.

Booth managed to open his eyes and look down again, and could only manage more urgeny groans at what he saw. .

Brennans well planned and executed maneuvers were lost, as instinct started to take over as she lost herself in her actions. She pumped Booth faster and faster while at the same time licking and rubbing his cock on her lips and face.

"UH..UH..UH..UH..UUHHHHH" was all Booth could vocalize....and the pressure built, and built, and built, and built......

One of Brennan's hands left Booth......

And Booth looked down once again.....

And saw Brennan licking and rubbing and kissing his cock, which by this time felt like a fucking telephone pole it was so hard....and the pressure built......and built......

Brennan moaned, her own eyes closed now, and she licked, and stroked, and rubbed..... losing herself completely now, their passion starting to combine.....

And Booth looked again and saw Brennan laying slightly on her side,looked, and saw where her hand was now, saw that it was between her now spread thighs, and that her fingers were swirling urgently in time to the stroking she was doing to him.....and the sight sent him beyond endurance........and the pressure released...... and the pleasure centers of his brain went supernova....

Booth gysered cum feet into the air as sobbing guttural groans escaped him again and again with every pulse. He felt like his entire groin, from the base of his spine to the end of his cock was one giant nerve ending, sensations ripping and blazing through the entire area like an out of control fire storm

Brennan, seeing and feeling and hearing Booth cum, was also pushed over the edge, and as her slick swirling fingers pressed and rubbed, she was driven into a pulsing, spasming, wracking orgasm herself. Eyes clenched, hands pumping and swirling madly, she was lost wailing and moaning with Booth in their shared oblivion of pleasure.

Panting.....trying to swim their way back to this world, Booth and Brennan lay, sweating and spent, unable to even move for a time.

Booth finally managed to speak...

"Oh god" he croaked. "Oh god Bones.....that was......there aren't words....."

Brennan smiled with sated satisfaction. There were no words. That was simply......she just couldn't think of a word to describe it....

Then she sat up, and looked at Booth.

"Gosh Booth, you're a mess!!" She giggled. "I didn't think you had it in you, y'know....since you lost so much already...but boy, I'm sure you don't now..its like....everywhere!! "

Booth had to grin at the unusually comical Brennan.

"Yeah, that was beyond fantastic....but this is the part the romance novels never deal with. ummmm, what to do?

Brennan tossed Booth a towel. He looked at her in a silent question.

"Always be prepared" Brennan giggled again.

After they cleaned up, Brennan lay snuggled up to Booth on the bed, , her head on Booth's chest, his arms lightly around her holding her close. They lay in a satisfied torpor, in a gentle, loving embrace, eyes closed, a smile on each of their lips.

Booth....slowly slipping into a doze, mumbled, "God...I love you Bones....no one can make me feel like you do....*yawn*.... I love you so much......*yawn*......love you.......

Brennan, eyes almost completely closed, mumbled back,"Me to Booth. I can't imagine wanting anyone else in the whole world but you....but...."

"But....what?" an almost unconscious Booth mumbled.

Brennan, her head still snuggled on Booth's chest, looked over at his alarm clock, noted the time, did a quick calculation, and said......

"Just one more for a new record..."

Booth's lay quiet for a moment, then his eyes flew open in realization......and he groaned......


	10. Chapter 10

Bet you never heard of it being done this way before......xD

Maybe a stupid way to end this, didn't have any time at all to even think this through, and just won't have much time for writing in the near future, but gotta end it before poor old Booth turns into so much dust from fluid loss...x]

Booth groaned the threw his arm across his eyes, and lay still for a moment. Then he said quietly,  
"Bones, making love to you isn't some game to me, or a sport to set records in. Yes, this has been an amazing day, but it happened because I love you, and I missed you, and I believe because we missed and needed to reconnect with each other. I didn't do any of this as some sort of game, I never have. I never will."

"You should have a little fun with it Booth. You take sex way too seriously. Besides, I want to set the record with you, that should tell you something. I mean, with Sully it was fun, and he slept for about 12 hrs after, I guess he needed to........."

Brennan's voice trailed off to silence as she felt Booth 's body go taught at the mention of Sully. He still lay with his arm across his face, so she couldn't gauge his reaction, but she knew she may have made some sort of mistake from the wave of hostility she felt radiate from him.

"Sullyyyyyyygrrrrrrrrrrrr" Booth said, slurring angrily from the name to a low, deep growl that vibrated the very air around them, causing a tingle to shoot through Brennan.

"Don't. Ever. Compare me to him." Booth said.

"Booth, its only natural to compare past experiences with present ones, or how else would you guage what's better? Sully was an admirable lover but he......"

"He's NOT me!!" Booth growled again, as he rolled away from Brennan. He reached for something, then muttered angrily again, "He's not me!! I'M not him!!" before suddenly rolling on top of Brennan, spreading her legs with his knees and using his body to pin her to the mattress.

"No, he's not, that's what I was trying to saymmfff!" Her words were smothered with a demanding and possessive kiss.

"I don't want you thinking about him when we make love." Booth whispered fiercly in her ear, as he sank into her.

Between passionate kisses to her mouth and throat, Booth whispered again,"I don't want you to be thinking of ANYONE else ..NO one but me, when I make love to you."

"Booth, I.....uhhhhh..oohhhgod.........I don't......I...it was after......I was just............ohhhh"

"I want you to be mine....mine alone....." Booth grated, as he pinned her arms to the bed, and continued to thrust into her .

"Booth......ohhh Booth....."

Suddenly Booth's tone softened, his thrusting more gentle, , and he whispered "I want you to love me, always, just me, I want you to be mine, forever.I want to be in your thoughts, only me, when we do this.... Bones....Temp, would you....will you be mine...forever?"

As he said this, Brennan felt Booth slip something onto her ring finger. She gasped, and turned her head to look. Though Booth was still gently pinning her arm out by the wrist, , she could clearly see a beautiful engagement ring had been placed there. She looked back at Booth, eyes wide, and then felt him trail his hand down across her palm, and his fingers fondle the ring, slipping it back and forth on her finger, making her aware of it by its touch as he asked her again, while still slowly and gently making love to her., " Temp....I want you, always, be mine always. Will you do that?"

Brennan felt Booth twisting and moving the ring on her finger, heard his gentle whispers in her ear, and felt the love welling out of him and radiating into her. Felt him moving in and out of her with such a different feeling than before....indescribable....She looked up into his gorgeous eyes, saw him looking down on her with total love and devotion, and she unbelievably felt herself rising to another orgasm.

Her head wanted to throw itself back and her eyes wanted to clench shut as it mounted closer and closer, but she kept her eyes on Booth's face, and when he tenderly kissed her, twirled the ring slightly again then looked deep into her soul and said "I love you Bones, I love you so much....marry me?..." it sent her over the edge, and she took Booth with her....

" Oh Booth.....yes...oh yes...yes I will!!........Oh God....OH YES!! OH GOD BOOTH, YES!! YES!!I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU FOREVERRRRR!" 


End file.
